ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
MICROPHONETMND
MICROPHONETMND MICROPHONETMND is a fad where YTMND users record their voices and place the audio on YTMND, along with a picture which usually relates to whatever that user is talking about. It is unknown who created the first site in this type of style, but the whole concept began when YTMND user DarthWang submitted a site into the TOURNAMENTMND2 competition, started by YTMND user lacrossestar83. The topic for the third round was "SURPRISE", and the surprise that DarthWang had was the fact that he had just gotten a microphone. How it became a fad After his first microphone site, DarthWang posted a few more sites, in which he would be doing random stuff like eating a peanut butter sandwich and doing impressions. The peanut butter sandwich site caused YTMND user GaryGnu to post a microphone site of his own in which he records himself talking about DarthWang's peanut butter sandwich site. lacrossestar83 then posted another microphone site in which he views and talks about GaryGnu's site. This site was the first to use "MICROPHONETMND" in its title (although, DarthWang first used "IJUSTGOTAMICROPHONETMND" in his sites). As hilarious as this was, this did not spark the first flood of MICROPHONETMND sites. A few days after the DarthWang/GaryGnu/lacrossestar83 sites were made, YTMND user DaveTheRave posted a site in which he challenged DarthWang and prairiedogeric10 to make the "best YTMND microphone YTMND". The next day, MICROPHONETMNDs filled the recently created list and part of the up and coming. The following users contributed to the string of sites: *SenatorJohnKerry *q959fm *VomitingKermit *Locke5 *MikStarYo *prairiedogeric10 *ZeroTron *Uncircumcised *wisdumcube *GordonFremen *YourTheCoconutMan *mudxorz *NiteSky *ivanramparts *yoursitesucks *Rafe And later on: *braxton *GaryGnu *Charizard *bobhughes *forthesteel *Greezy47 *dmaz ---- Before it was a fad Microphone YTMNDs were not very common before the whole concept became a fad. Occasionally, a user would post a site of themselves talking, but it would never get a very high rating. In the summer of 2008, YTMND user prairiedogeric10 got a microphone and began making sites similar to those that DarthWang made, but his sites never really sparked a fad of any kind. But because he made microphone sites frequently, his voice became well known throughout the YTMND community. He started a series where he would read comments in YTMNEWS postings every time max posts a new story. He also made "SHOUTOUTMNDs" and made a series where he gave a guided tour around his home. YTMND user FutureFaggyFeaturedUser even asked him for assistance in a site. Prairiedogeric10 was, after all, one the two users that were the main focus in the site that started the fad. Prairiedogeric10 gives credit to YTMND user steakman for inspiring him with one of his sites. He also credits cbrooks83, who also made a microphone site. Other users famous for their voices *q959fm frequently makes sites in which he appears to be broadcasting from a radio station. He usually talks about various YTMND fads. *Dasyati is the voice in fyrestorm's YTMND SoundTrack sites. *MasterSitsu is the voice of the GAYTMND fad. *Feedrosie was the voice in the highest rated YTMND of all time, We Didn't Start This Website. *syncan once announced that he was still around in one of his sites *max started the Row row row your boat fad with his site. *Duezce started one of the most popular fads of all time with his site. *boomaga made The Bauman E-mails: A Dramatic Reading and talked about Scientology *clit frequently makes sites in which he sings with the song. *coolchick1794 made a site bashing the YTMND community in a string of profanity. Her clip has been stolen on at least two occasions and remixed for sites meant to mock her. *JohnWhitecloud posted a series of sites with audio of his radio talk show and later related spin-off sites. Category:Fads